<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy New Year! by BallroomQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726024">Happy New Year!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallroomQueen/pseuds/BallroomQueen'>BallroomQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Emma and Anton [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Strictly Come Dancing RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallroomQueen/pseuds/BallroomQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title is self-explaining :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Barton/Anton Du Beke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Emma and Anton [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy New Year!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <span class="u">28 December 2019</span> </em>
</p><p>Emma was lying in Anton’s bed, snuggled against his side with her head on his chest. He had his left arm wrapped around her and his head was propped up by his right arm. Since Christmas Day, they had spent every day together, going out for dinner or for a walk in the park or simply spending time at each other’s places. Both wanted to treasure this free time before being away on tour; Emma with the Strictly cast in January and February and Anton with Erin from January to March. And so Emma found herself in Anton’s bed watching TV and listening to his calm breathing.</p><p>But Emma’s mind was a million miles away. Earlier in the day, Letitia had texted her, inviting her to a party on New Year’s Eve. It would only be a small gathering with the cast of EastEnders, hence the late invite. Emma had not yet answered, not knowing what to do. She really wanted to go, but at the same time she wanted to spend the day with Anton. The whole day, she had thought about asking him to accompany her to the party, but Emma was not sure if Anton was ready to make their relationship public; they had only been a couple for one week now.</p><p>Suddenly she felt Anton’s hand on her cheek and his voice asking, “Emma? Are you alright?”</p><p>Emma looked up at him, his eyes mirroring his concern. “Yes. Why shouldn’t I be?”</p><p>“You weren’t reacting when I asked you what you liked to watch,” Anton answered.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” Emma said. “I was just…thinking.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>Emma looked at Anton, his warm brown eyes giving her the courage to finally ask what was on her mind all day. She sat up, sitting next to him cross-legged, which made Anton sit up too and lean against the headboard.</p><p>“Letitia sent me a text, inviting me for a party at her house on New Year’s Eve. She said that she had invited the whole EastEnders cast. I would like to go, and well, I wondered if…if you would like to come with me?”</p><p>Emma stared nervously at Anton, expecting him to say no. But all Anton did was grabbing her hand and smiling broadly.</p><p>“Of course I want to accompany you, darling.” He squeezed her hand gently and asked, “Have you thought I would say no?”</p><p>Emma nodded. “You and I going to this party together means that people will know about our relationship. I thought you might not want to make it public,” she admitted shyly.</p><p>“Emma, I only agreed to keep our relationship a secret because you wanted to take it slow. If it was up to me, I would be telling everyone I know about us being a couple. And everyone I don’t know. I would be standing in the streets of London and tell everyone that walks past me that the wonderful, kind, and drop-dead gorgeous Emma Barton is my girlfriend,” Anton explained. He grinned and said, “And I would tell them that this makes me the luckiest guy on this planet.”</p><p>Emma blushed at Anton’s revelation but at the same time, smiled in relief. She shifted her weight so she was kneeling and leaned forward, putting her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and placing her lips on his. Anton wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, making Emma straddle him.</p><p>When they broke apart eventually, Anton grinned and said, “But now I want to know what you would like to watch. I’ve been waiting for your answer for a long time now.”</p><p>Emma broke out into laughter and the two settled down again, she with her head on his chest and he with his arm slung around her. As Anton changed the channel, Emma let out a content sigh; the feeling of being in his arms was one she could get used too.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <span class="u">New Year’s Eve</span> </em>
</p><p>At around 8 PM, Emma and Anton arrived at Letitia’s house. Anton parked the car by the side of the road and turned off the engine. Then he looked at Emma with a smile on his face. He had gone for his usual look, black suit and a light blue button-up shirt with a white collar and dark blue tie.</p><p>“Ready?” he asked.</p><p>Emma returned his smile and answered, “Ready.”</p><p>She had decided to wear a dress that matched the colour of Anton’s tie; it was form-fitting and went to her knees, with one big strap going over her left shoulder. Normally, Emma would avoid showing off her body, but Anton insisted on her wearing that dress, saying that she looked stunning in it. And by now, she trusted him completely.</p><p>They got out of the car and walked to the house; Anton’s arm wrapped around her back. As Emma rang the doorbell, she looked at Anton, who gave her a soft smile that soothed her nerves.</p><p>He kissed her shoulder and whispered, “Don’t worry, darling. Everything will be fine.”</p><p>Before Emma even had the chance to answer, the door was opened and Letitia stepped into their view. “Emma! I’m so happy to see you,” Letitia greeted and hugged her friend. Then she hugged Anton while saying, “And I’m happy to see you too, Anton.”</p><p>“I’m happy to be here,” Anton answered.</p><p>They stepped into the house and Letitia closed the door behind them, saying, “Follow me; the others are already here.”</p><p>Emma and Anton followed Letitia through her spacious home to the living area where the party was already in full swing. Emma slipped her hand into Anton’s, who gave it a tender squeeze.</p><p>She looked at him and said, “I guess let’s mingle with the crowd.”</p>
<hr/><p>After introducing Anton to everyone, Emma and Anton had ended up talking to Perry, Jake, and Davood. No one had made much of a fuss about them being a couple, which was a big relief to Emma. Suddenly, she felt someone tapping on her shoulder and when she turned around, she saw Letitia standing in front of her. Letitia pulled her away from the group with the excuse that Emma was needed in the kitchen. In there, Emma spotted Natalie and Kellie.</p><p>“Alright, you need to tell us everything,” Letitia said.</p><p>“About what?” Emma asked confused.</p><p>Kellie rolled her eyes and said, “About Anton of course! Since when are you two a couple?”</p><p>“Since the Saturday before Christmas,” Emma answered.</p><p>“I knew you two would hit off well,” Letitia said. “You two had such a wonderful chemistry on the telly.”</p><p>“Yes, as soon as you two were paired up, I knew you would be a great match,” Natalie agreed.</p><p>All three ladies had done Strictly before and therefore knew Anton. They continued to ask Emma some questions and when they were satisfied with the information they got, they released Emma. She smiled at them, knowing that they just wanted to make sure she was happy. She walked back to the men and Anton immediately slung his arm around her.</p><p>After a while, he leaned in and whispered into her ear, “Let’s dance.”</p><p>Emma hesitated. “Are you sure? I’m sure the others will be staring at us.”</p><p>Anton shrugged. “Who cares? Nobody expects us to do a choreographed number; although I’m sure I will break into our Charleston when I hear <em>Thoroughly Modern Millie </em>playing.” Emma laughed and he pulled her to the dance floor, saying, “Let them stare. I only care about dancing with the woman who stole my heart.”</p><p>He put his hand on her back and held her hand gently in his, swaying in time with the music. Both got lost in each other’s eyes, completely forgetting about their surroundings and only concentrating on each other.</p>
<hr/><p>A few minutes before midnight, the music stopped and everyone gathered in the living room to listen to a short speech held by Letitia. Then they started counting down, Emma and Anton standing in the back and smiling at each other. When the clock struck midnight, everyone began to cheer and fireworks were heard outside.</p><p>Anton pulled Emma closer and planted a kiss on her lips. “Happy New Year!” he said when they eventually broke apart.</p><p>“Happy New Year!” Emma stroked over his arms and said, “Let 2020 be filled with love and happiness.”</p><p>Anton smiled and kissed her again. “With you by my side it will be,” he whispered against her lips. “I love you, Emma.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>